Rain
by ShadowPen313
Summary: A Cute Fic I Came Up With. Originally A One Shot But Thanks To All The Support From My Readers It Is Now A Multi-Chapter Work In Progress! Drabble-ish. Jinoochy! :D Enough Fluff To Run A Build-A-Bear Workshop! Rated T For A Childbirth Scene.
1. Raindrops

_Splat.  
Oh curse it all. _Jinora sighed in frustration as another large raindrop hit the page. It had been looking like it was going to rain for a while, and now it was. The young airbender stood up from her park bench and placed her book (a fantastic new romance) in her satchel. She began to walk down the street, passing by vendors packing up their carts, and children splashing in growing puddles, her pace increasing with the falling drops. She finally ducked into Republic City Station. She sat down on a bench by the large zuko statue and fished out her book. If she couldn't beat the storm, she'd just wait it out. She had read about 2 pages when she was suddenly jolted out of her reading.

"Watcha got there powder puff?"

The voice was young and had a slight Brooklyn accent to it. Jinora was already aggrivated due to the rain and she did not take kindly to nicknames. She turned around, making her face as calm as she could.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, a little more sharply than what was probably nessecary.

"Woah woah woah!" The voice said defensively. "It was just a question! No need to get your bun in a twist!"

Jinora looked around but for the life of her couldn't see anyone who looked young enough, or close enough, to be the owner of the voice.

"Up here doll face."

Jinora glanced up, and wouldn't you know, there he was, sitting on top of the statue, just as smug as you please. He was dressed in simple clothes that looked like they hd been through at _least_ two wars. A newsboy cap was perched on top of his head, and dark hair hung, somewhat awkwardly, in his eyes. His deep, green, eyes that were suddenly staring at her. Jinora forced herself not to roll her eyes and stared right back. The boy suddenly jumped down and landed right in front of her. He started to slowly circle her, seemingly appraising her.

"So, whats a little girl like you doin way out here on your own, hm powder puff?" He asked.

"If you would stop circling me like an aggitated Buzzard-wasp I might be inclined to tell you, and _stop_ calling me that!" Jinora said as she picked up her satchel and walked hurridly away.

Skoochy jogged to keep pace with her. While his mind was telling him getting attached was _not_ a good idea, there was something about this girl that made his legs keep jogging, and unfortunately, his mouth kep moving.

"Well if you don't want me to call you _powder puff_ for the rest of your life why don't ya give me your _name._" He said, keeping pace beside her.

"Why don't you tell me _yours_" Jinora said.

"Skoochy, but most people call me Skooch. Now your turn."

"Jinora" She said, keeping her face totally blank.

"How old are you?" Skoochy asked.

"13" Said Jinora.

"I'm 15" Said skoochy.

Silence settled between the two and they walked for a while.

"Do you ever smile?" Skoochy asked, turning around and walking backwards so he was facing her.

"Of course I do." Said Jinora.

"I bet you don't! I bet you don't ever have real fun! you just sit around and read!" Skoochy said, pointing a finger at Jinora, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh really." Said Jinora. "Come with me." She grabbed his hand and began leading him outside. She knew just the way to show this kid she wasn't just some bookworm.

"But... It's... Rain... Okay." Said Skoochy, as he was pulled along by the short haired girl out into the rain. Jinora pulled him along until they had reached one of the high cliffs that faced out towards the ocean.

"What on earth are we doin out here?" Skoochy asked as Jinora led him to the _very_ edge of the cliff. They were both soaked by this point. Skoochy looked down and intantly became nautios. Heights had never agreed with him. He liked the ground. He liked it _alot. _

"You'll see." Jinora said as she positioned her staff. "Hold on to me"

"Why?" Asked Skoochy. Somewhat dreading the answer.

"Just do it!" Jinora said firmly.

Skoochy wrapped his arms around Jinora's middle and held tight. Then his breath caught in his throat as Jinora began to tip forward. He began to loosen his grip, thinking she was off balance because of him.

"Hold on!" Yelled Jinora, making him tighten his grip again.

And then. She jumped.

Skoochy let out a very unmanly scream at that moment. He felt his stomach making a swift ascention to his throat. He swore for a second that he could taste his heart. He closed his eyes and waited to hit the sharp rocks at the bottom. But the hit never came. Skoochy felt himself suddenly jerked upwards and now all of his internal organs were crammed into his intestines. He forced himself to open his eyes and was surprised to see the city far below him. He took a breath and allowed himself to loosen his death grip on jinora's ribcage and take a look around. Then it dawned on him.

"Airbender?" He asked. His voice coming out high pitched and scratchy.

"What?" Asked Jinora. Shouting to be heard over the wind roaring in their ears as they ascended even higher. Skoochy cleared his throat.

"You're an airbender" He asked. His voice returning to normal as his lungs started to take in oxygen again and his heart returned to a normal rate.

"Gee." Said Jinora. "What was your first clue."

Skoochy huffed. This girl definately had nerve.

"I'd hold on tight again if I were you." Jinora advised. "And for spirits sake don't scream this time.

Skoochy looked down and his heart began racing again as he saw how high they had climbed. Was she going to...

"Oh spirits."

Jinora folded in her glider wings and for a second they stayed, suspended in the air. And then that moment was over and Jinora angled herself down towards the water. This time Skoochy didn't scream. He laughed. He was starting to enjoy this. Then all too soon, jinora pulled up and lightly landed on the same cliff where they had started.

"Um, Skoochy?" Jinora said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You can, um, let go of me now."

Skoochy felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he quickly detached himself from her back.

"Sorry bout that powder puff"

"_why _do you keep _calling _me that!" Jinora asked, exasperated.

Skoochy looked at her with a smirk.

"Cause your cute when your mad." It was out of his mouth before his brain registered what he said.

Jinora stood for a second in shock before the silence was broken by her stomach growling. It dawned on her that she hadn't eaten since she left the island that morning and it was now well past dinner time.

"Hey. You wanna go get somethin to eat?" Skoochy asked. "I know a great place if you don't mind water tribe food"

Jinora nodded. She loved water tribe food. Korra cooked it for them at the air temple sometimes.

"Just promise me you won't make me eat sea prunes." Jinora said. Making a gagging motion. Skoochy Laughed.

"No sea prunes, i promise." He said. He then took her hand and led her down the street. They eventually came to a small resteraunt with a sign that said "Narook's Seaweed Noodlery".

As they entered the shop Jinora's nose was greeted by an amazing combonation of spices and noodles. Her stomach again displayed it's dissaproval at being made to go hungry.

Skoochy walked up to the counter and yelled.

"Hey Narook! You here?"

"That you Skooch?" An older man walked out of the back and beamed widely at skoochy.

"Yeah Narook it's me. You got any room for me and my friend here?" He said gesturing to Jinora who was looking around.

"Your _friend_ and you can sit right over here." Narook winked when he said 'friend' making Skoochy blush, then quickly look towards Jinora to see if she had noticed. She hadn't. Narook led them to a corner booth in the back. It was by a window and had a great view of the ocean. The sun was just starting to set and the water reflected shades of orange and pink.

After they had ordered their food. Jinora leaned back in her seat and looked at Skoochy for a few seconds.

"So." Said Jinora. Skoochy looked up from the dent in the table he had been examining.

"So?" He replied.

"So." Jinora repeated.

Just then Narook arrived with their food.

"Hate to break up such a _facinating_ convorsation." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha." Said Skoochy, a similar grin on his face.

They began to eat and eventually convorsation picked up.

"So you like books huh?" Skoochy asked.

"Yeah." Said jinora. "I like them alot."

"Why?" Said Skoochy. He actually seemed surprised that someone could like books.

"Well." Jinora started. "Sometimes i like to pretend i'm actually _in_ the book. It helps me forget all the pressures of life and, i don't know, let's me live a little i guess."

"Never thought of it that way." Said Skoochy leaning back against his seat.

By then they had finished eating and when skoochy went to pay narook surprised him by saying it was on the house. After they left the noodlery they walked back to the cliff from earlier and sat down in the grass, looking out at the moonlight on the water.

"So" Jinora said after a few moments.

"Spirits sake not this again." Skoochy said with a groan.

"I actually have a question!" Jinora said.

"Shoot" Said Skoochy as he used earthbending to throw a rock into the ocean.

"You're an earthbender?" Jinora asked. Slightly shocked.

Skoochy couldn't help but laugh at her face. Her mouth hanging halfway open and her eyes wide.

"Is that your question?" He asked laughing.

"No." Said Jinora. "How does one manage to aquire a name like _Skoochy_"

Skoochy's smile faded and for a second Jinora felt as if she shouldn't have said anything.

"Well ya see. When I was just a little kid my parents were killed in a house fire. Me and my brother, we stuck together ya know? We were all we had. Then a few years back he was killed in a equalist raid."

Here Skoochy started to tear up. Jinora felt terrible for making him say all this.

"I've been on my own ever since. He always called me Scoochy, for all the money in the world I couldn't tell ya why. I just know that that's the only identity I have."

Then Jinora did something she never expected herself to do. She leaned over and pulled skoochy into a hug. skoochy then began to cry into her shoulder as she gently stroked his back. After he had calmed down he sat up and blushed, tear streaks ran down his face and his eyes were red. Jinora reached into her satchel and pulled out a hankerchief, it was her white one with her name embroidered on the side, and handed it to him. He blew his nose and dried his tears and after folding it over a few times handed it to her. Jinora closed his fingers around it.

"Keep it." She said.

Skoochy semed to be in thought for a while before his eyes lit up. He reached up and took off his cap and placed it gently on Jinora's head. Jinora blushed and looked at the ground. When she looked up she saw him laying in the grass beside her. She lay down next to him. Then, for the second time that night, Jinora did something unexpected. She leaned over and kissed Skoochy on the cheek. His eyes lit up and his face broke into a grin. Skoochy felt his heart beat faster. What was wrong with him? the tough kid on the block until some bookworm comes along and suddenly his heart is pumping overtime and his stomach's into acrobatics! Then, as he looked at the girl laying next to him, the moonlight highlighting her hair and glinting off her blue grey eyes, he realized. He couldn't live without her.

Suddenly Jinora felt a drip on her face.

"Not again" Jinora groaned as rain began to fall all around.

The two quickly ran under the cover of a tree with low hanging branches that blocked out most of the rain.

"Jinora" Skoochy said. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Well. Kind of. I guess. Why?" Asked Jinora.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked, his face hopeful.

"Here? Now? But it's Raining! And there's no music, and-"

Before she could finish her sentance Skoochy had pulled her out into the rain. He placed one hand on her hip and held out the other. Jinora rolled her eyes but placed her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. They slowly began to sway back and forth, slowly adding more intricate steps as they established a rythem in their heads. They continued dancing to their own music until the rain stopped. Skoochy twirled Jinora one last time and dipped her low. That's when he saw it. Jinora, was smiling, and by the spirits it was the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. What made it amazing though, was that he knew he was the reason it was there. He slowly raised her back up into a standing position. Jinora's smile grew.

"Skoochy, I am glad I met you." Said Jinora. "For once in my life I feel so, Free!"

"And for the first time since my brother died i feel..." Skoochy stopped and looked down.

Finally he looked up and finished his sentance.

"...loved"

Jinora then wrapped her arms tightly around Skoochy's neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. It took Skoochy's brain a second to figure out that this was real. Jinora was kissing _him_. He kissed back and held her in his arms. When the kiss broke Jinora pulled back and looked him in the eye and said the words Skoochy had longed to hear since his brother died.

"I love you Skoochy."

"I love you too Powder Puff"

Skoochy walked Jinora back to the Ferry and as she boarded she realised she would miss the yound earthbender dearly.

"Meet me at the statue tomorrow at 10:00 _sharp_! Jinora yelled.

"See you then Jinora!" Yelled Skoochy.

It wasn't until Jinora had gotton home, told her father about Skoochy (He wasn't too happy at first but he finally consented to let Jinora see the boy), Hung up Skoochy's newsboy cap on the hook by her door, and was curled up under her covers, drifting of to sleep, that she realised.

He had called her Jinora.

And it sounded wonderful.


	2. Surprises

Jinora sighed deeply as she leaned out over the railing of the ferry. At the rate this thing was going she was going to be late! She tapped her foot impatiently as she checked her watch her father had gotten for her (So she wouldn't be late getting home she presumed). He still hadn't _quite_ warmed up to Skoochy yet.

It was 9:56, so she _might _just _barely_ make it. Jinora nearly jumped for joy when she felt the slight bump that told her the ferry had docked. She quickly picked up her Satchel and pushed her way through the crowd to the boardwalk.

She walked quickly over to the Zuko statue and wasn't surprised to see Skoochy already there. He was sitting on the bench with his head down, examining something in his hand. As she got closer she saw that he was covered in head to toe with _dirt_. She walked up to him and just stood there, trying to suppress her laughter.

Then he looked up.

And she lost it.

"Sk-skoochy! Wh-what on Ea-". She was laughing so hard she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Skoochy just watched her, looking slightly embarrassed. When Jinora had finally calmed down, she sat next to him and just stared. He had dirt smudged on his face, his arms, his clothes, in his _hair_.

"What on _Earth_ happened to you?" Jinora asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Well, you see." Skoochy began. "I wanted to get you something, so I went to the gift store downtown, ya know the one?"

Jinora nodded. She knew the place very well, they always had the prettiest flower arrangements in the front windows, though their book collection was sorely lacking.

"Well, I didn't have any money, ya know? So I asked the guy what I could do, and he said if I cleaned the shed out back he'd let me pick something' out so long as it wasn't too expensive."

Well that explained the dirt. Jinora thought, laughing quietly to herself. She could only imagine the state of the shed if it left an _earthbender_ looking this dirty.

"So I did, and I got you this!" He smiled proudly as he held out a box, and a somewhat wilted looking rose, to Jinora.

Jinora took the box and opened it, inside there was a necklace. It had a fine silver chain, with a silver pendant, which upon closer inspection was discovered to be a tiny worm sitting on top of a book, and crawling along the worm were little green gems, and one blue one for the eye.

Jinora's smile got wider as she stared at the tiny pendant.

"So, do you like it?" Skooch asked, looking somewhat nervous.

"I love it!" Jinora said excitedly before wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Want me to put it on you?" Skoochy asked. On the outside it would seem he was being gentlemanly, but in reality, he had _no_ idea how one went about this kind of thing.

"No, it's all right, I think I've got it." Jinora said, as she fumbled with the tiny clasp. After trying for a while, she finally admitted defeat, and allowed Skoochy, with quite a bit of fumbling on his part as well, to clasp the tiny chain around her neck. She turned and smiled at him.

"So, where to now?" She asked.

"Just let me get cleaned up and then you'll see." Skoochy said, smirk lighting up his features.

"A race?" Jinora said, trying greatly to hide her disappointment.

After Skoochy had cleaned up he had led her downtown, to the Satomobile racetrack, where a race was running from 11:00 to 8:00

"Yeah." Said Skoochy, who then noticed the disappointed look on Jinora's face.

"Hey," he said "I know this isn't really your thing, but just give it a try okay?"

Jinora nodded, and allowed him to lead her up the wooden stands until they were at the very top. Jinora's grip on his hand tightened when she saw how high up they were, but as they sat down he squeezed back reassuringly.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself. The same girl who, just yesterday, was soaring through the skies with him screaming and clinging to her back, was now scared of being on top of some bleachers.

They had just gotten settled down when the race started. Jinora couldn't help but be slightly amazed at how fast the drivers sped down the dirt track without spinning out of control. Lap after lap, they fought for the lead, after a few hours Jinora realized she was starting to get hungry. So she and Skoochy walked down to the small cart that was selling food. Jinora bought them each a sandwich and a cup of tea. When they had eaten and gone back to their seat it was around 1:00, the race was almost through the first round, only 3 more to go.

As the laps flew by, Jinora was becoming more and more fascinated with the race. She had never seen a Satomobile before and it was fascinating to watch the machines work! She was also amazed at how the drivers stayed alert. She jumped every time a car almost went out of control, or on the rare occasion, collided with another.

It was getting late, and even through her warm airbender clothes, the chilly autumn air was beginning to make her shiver. Skoochy noticed, and pulled a blanket out of his bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled and nodded her thanks. As the sky grew dark, the track lights came on and Jinora had to admit they were beautiful. The way the light shone on the clouds of dust billowing from the track made the air look like it was sparkling. It was enchanting, and dare she say it, a touch romantic. She sighed and leaned her head on Skoochy's shoulder. He stiffened at first and then wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers.

Eventually Jinora fell asleep, so he picked her up, and carried her down the steps. She was surprisingly light. He carried her, bridal style, back to the cliff where they had danced. He watched her sleep for a while, the way her hair fanned out around her face, the way she would move a little and mumble something incoherent before settling down again. He hated to wake her, but he had to.

Jinora didn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoke lying on soft grass, with her head resting on something warm and soft and a blanket covering her. Something was poking her persistently, so she opened her eyes, and wasn't surprised to find herself looking up at Skoochy's face as he poked her shoulder from where he was sitting beside her.

She sat up ad stretched and looked around. She was sitting on the cliff where they had had their little skydiving adventure the day before. Had he carried her all the way here? Jinora couldn't help but feel somewhat honored that he would do that for her. The soft thing her head had been on turned out to be Skoochy's folded up vest. She handed it back to him and checked her watch.

"_Spirits!_" Jinora said. She had been out for at least an hour. It was just about to turn 9:00.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner." Skoochy said.

"It's okay." Said Jinora. "But I'd better be getting home if we want my father to stay a happy man." She said with a small laugh.

They walked hand in hand back to the ferry dock.

"Thank you." Said Jinora. "I actually had a lot of fun, I really _must _find out how those Satomobile work! I bet they use some sort of internal combustion engine..." Jinora chattered on absentmindedly as she walked towards the ferry. Suddenly she stopped and ran back to Skoochy placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Skoochy" She said, and then turned around and boarded the ferry.

Skoochy reached up and touched the place where her lips had been.

"No Jinora." He whispered. "Thank _you._"


	3. Meetings

Jinora tilted her face up and let the warm breeze caress her face. It still smelled of spring, fresh and green, but the warmth carried the promise of the fast approaching summer. It had been nearly six months since she had met the boy who was now holding her hand as they walked lazily down the street, chatting about anything that came to mind.

"So you _really_ know the avatar!" Skoochy exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." Said Jinora nonchalantly.

"Do you think I could meet her?" Skoochy asked hopefully.

Jinora suddenly got an idea.

"Sure!" She said, a smirk beginning to form on her face.

"Aw really! Thanks Jinora! Wow... I'm going to mee-"

"When you meet my family" Jinora finished.

Skoochy's face instantly fell.

_No. _Skoochy thought. _I am not meeting her parents._

"I can't believe I'm meeting your parents." Skoochy said as the ferry drew near to Airbender Island.

Jinora sighed.

"For the _hundredth time_ Skoochy. They're _not_ going to hate you!" Jinora said, starting to get a bit exasperated.

Though her reassuring words helped a bit, Skoochy couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach that grew almost to a nauseating level as the ferry docked. As they stepped off the ferry they were greeted by a hyperactive 10 year old by the name of Ikki.

"Oh! Jinora! You're home! I was going to ask if I could borrow your... Oh! Is that your boyfriend? What's his name? Where's he from? Is he an earthbender? He looks like one. Will you show me some earthbending? I wonder if he's as good as Bolin. He's Korra's Husband! Did you know Korra's having a baby? Yeah we didn't think she was allowed to being the avatar and such. But she is anyway! You'll like Korra. Do you like fish? I don't. They smell funny. When's your birthday? Mine was last Saturday. What's your favorite color? Are you marrying my sister?" She finally stopped her rant and Skoochy looked at her funny before hesitantly answering.

"Skoochy, Republic city, yes, maybe, he's probably better, yes I like fish, green, and maybe someday, if the spirits and her father allow it."

Ikki looked at him for a minute and then, deciding she liked him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house.

"C'mon! You have to meet everyone!"

Jinora sighed, shaking her head, but smiling softly as she hurried to catch up to her sister and boyfriend.

As he was pulled into the front hallway of the large house Skoochy couldn't help but be somewhat intimidated. Here he was, the poor orphan from the wrong side of town in the home of one of the most influential men in Republic city.

"Momma! Momma! Mom! Mommy! MOOOOoooooOOOOOOOM!" Ikki yelled as she tugged on Skoochy's arm.

"I already told you, you have to wait until Jinora gets home to use her things" Pemma said as she emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had a guest." Ikki smiled and pushed Skoochy towards Pemma.

"He's Jinora's _boyfriend_" Ikki said with a giggle.

Jinora blushed.

"Oh so _this_ is the boy we've been hearing so much about." Pemma said with a knowing smile.

At this Skoochy turned an even brighter shade of red than Jinora.

"What's going' on?" Jinora groaned. She knew that voice and what came next was inevitable.

"Whoa! Jinora! Is this you're _boyfriend_?" Asked Bolin, who was joined shortly after by Korra, who, true to Ikki's word, had a slight but noticeable bump in her abdomen. Skoochy figured she was about 4 months along.

"Now, as Jinora's figurative older brother, I feel obligated to warn you that if you _ever _hurt her I'll-"

"Oh come off it bro." Said Mako as he walked in and promptly leaned on the wall behind Jinora.

"What on earth is going on here?" Everyone turned at the sound of Tenzin's Authoritative voice.

Skoochy paled visibly at the sight of the bearded airbender.

"Jinora brought her _boyfriend _over" Said Ikki, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

"Is that so?" Tenzin said walking up to Skoochy and looking him over.

Skoochy met the airbender's gaze, and mustering up courage he didn't even know he had he held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir, and allow me to say thank you for allowing me to have the honor of dating Jinora, she's a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent girl, and I promise I will never hurt her." He took in a breath and held it.

Tenzin stared at the boy for a moment before grasping his hand warmly, a smile growing on his face.

"You seem like a fine boy. What was your name again?"

"Skoochy sir." Skoochy said, releasing his breath and smiling. All the nervousness had disappeared from his stomach.

Jinora ran over and hugged her father who bent over and whispered in her ear.

"If he ever hurts you let me know and I'll airbend him into the spirit realm so your grandfather can have a word with him."

"Yes daddy." Said Jinora smiling.

She then walked over to Skoochy and smiled deviously.

"Hey Korra." She said. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh I think he'll _love _it." Korra said, returning her smirk.

_Oh no. _Skoochy thought.

So, a few hours later, as they were all sitting around the family room, talking and trying to digest the sea prunes that Korra had so graciously cooked up, Skoochy realized, he really hadn't had anything to worry about in the first place.


	4. Conversations

Korra jumped as she heard a small knock at her door. She got up from her meditating position. This quiet time was hard to come by with two children, her daughter, a 6 year old earthbender named Jahani, and her son, Lahno, who was yet to be marked a bender, though he did love water. Tenzin's sister Kya was a saint for watching them for a weekend. She got up and padded over to the door, and of course said what any responsible, mature, 25 year old, mother of two would say.

"Who is it and wadda ya want!"

"It's me Jinora. Do you have a moment?"

Korra opened the door for the 19 year old girl who served as her sister figure.

"Jinora what is it?" Korra asked, noticing the worried expression on Jinora's face.

"I need advice." Said Jinora

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tenzin almost jumped when a firm knock sounded at his study door.

"Come in." He said, somewhat curious at who would be knocking at 4:00 on a Sunday afternoon. He smiled however when a young earthbender he had grown to be fond of over the years walked through the door.

"Why, hello Skoochy." Said Tenzin pleasantly. "What brings you here my boy?"

"I need to ask you something."

"About?" Said Tenzin.

"It's about Jinora"

"It's about, Skoochy." Said Jinora.

"Oh Spirits!" Said Korra, starting to panic. "Don't tell me you're _pregnant_! Oh Spirits. What will your _father_ think! Oh... Oh my..."

"_NO!" _Jinora burst in franticly, and a bit flustered. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh thank goodness." Said Korra. "What is it then?"

"I'm worried, about Skoochy. He's been acting really fidgety and distant lately."

"Oh is that all?" Said Korra. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Oh well this is something!" Said Tenzin, smiling broadly.

"Is that a yes?" Asked Skoochy.

"Of course it is!" Said Tenzin.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course I am." Said Tenzin. "You can come out now Ikki." Said Skoochy, rolling his eyes.

The giggling 16 year old airbender emerged from the other side of the door.

"Hey Ikki, Will you give this to Jinora?" Skoochy asked handing her an envelope.

"Sure" Said Ikki giggling as she ran off to find her sister.

"Well I better go get ready!" Said Skoochy, Heading towards the door. "Thank you again sir"

"Good luck my boy." Said Tenzin.

Korra and Jinora both jumped as yet another knock sounded at the avatar's bedroom door.

"What _now_" Korra yelled.

Ikki poked her head in the door.

"Skoochy was here and he told me to give this to you Jinora" She said handing the envelope to Jinora and giggling again before she ran off again.

_Jinora,_

_Meet me at our place, 8:00, Dress nicely._

_Love, Skoochy._

"Dress nice huh." Said Korra, getting a devious look on her face.

Jinora ran out of the room before Korra could attack her with makeup and ran to her room to get dressed.

When she got to the cliff Skoochy was already there, dressed in his nicest clothes (A beige button down dress shirt, rolled up to the elbows, under a brown vest and brown pants). He was sitting on the grass next to a picnic blanket, with two candles sparkling in holders in the center.

Skoochy looked Jinora over. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with a white jacket, hose, and white anklet boots. Her hair was done up in a nice bun and she had even applied some rouge and lipstick. He was proud to note the pendant he had gotten her, resting nicely in the hollow of her neck.

"Oh Skoochy, this looks beautiful! And I must say you clean up well." Jinora said smiling. Skoochy had even gotten his hair trimmed (though it still hung in his eyes a bit) and he was always clean-shaven.

"I can say the same for you powder puff" he said grinning as he looked her over again.

Jinora smiled fondly at the old nickname. She then sat down and they had a lovely dinner, no meat of course.

When they were done, they sat on the edge of the cliff and stared out at the summer sunset, pinks, oranges, and purples danced on the waves.

"Jinora." Said Skoochy, standing up and turning to face Jinora.

Jinora suppressed a sigh. There he went! acting all shifty and nervous again.

"Yes?" Said Jinora, standing up and taking Skoochy's outstretched hand.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been a bit nervous lately."

"Yes I have! What on earth is wrong?" Jinora asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry. Any fellow in his right mind would be nervous if he was about to do what i'm about to do." Said Skoochy. And before Jinora could react he was down on one knee.

"Jinora." He said.

_Oh spirits. Is he..._

"We've been together for a long time now."

_This is... He's..._

"And I love you more than anything else on earth."

_Oh spirits what I say._

"I talked to your father, and he has given me permission to ask you."

_Whoa, dad actually gave permission? Never mind that... Skoochy's..._

"Jinora will you marry me?"

_Oh spirits. Yes. No. I can't. I'm not ready. But I want to. I mean. I. Oh spirits._

Then, the voices in her head stopped their battle and there was only one word in her mind.

"Yes!" She cried, tackling him to the ground in a hug and kissing him sweetly.

"Really?" He asked when the kiss broke.

"Of course you silly boy! Of _course_ I'll marry you!" Jinora said happily as they stood up. She felt a ring slide on her finger. And then she kissed her fiancé again.

When Jinora got home she did something she rarely did. She yelled.

"Everyone down here _now_!"

Her mother was the first one down, being the only one downstairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Pemma asked her daughter, worry in her eyes.

"Nothing." Said Jinora, smiling and holding up her hand. "Everything's perfect."

When Pemma saw the ring she let out a little squeak.

"Pemma what's wrong?" Asked a worried and somewhat bedraggled Korra. The sleepy look in her eyes vanished when she saw the ring on Jinora's finger. Then Korra let out such a high pitched squeal as she ran upstairs that Jinora had to cover her ears. Thumps were heard upstairs and soon Korra came back downstairs, followed by and excited group made up of Ikki, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Meelo, and even little Rohan. Jinora was shot questions rapid-fire. Everyone talking at top Ikki-on-a-sugar-rush speed.

"He proposed?"

"How?"

"When?"

"What's going on?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"So he actually did it?"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned at the sound of Rohan's voice. The 9 year old boy was standing in the back of the crowd and was so confused it was almost a pathetic sight.

"I'm getting married!" Said Jinora.

She was getting married.

_She _was getting married.

She was getting _married._

Group hug.

No air.

Oh spirits this was going to be a long night.


	5. Vows

Pemma was smiling as she walked through the house. The whole island was in frenzy in anticipation of the upcoming ceremony and the air seemed to almost vibrate with energy. Her sister in law Kya had been on the island, cooking up a storm for the past week. Tenzin had been pacing, suffering from a seiries of mild anxiety attacks; after all it wasn't every day he gave away his eldest daughter. Bumi was also helping, watching the young children, that is.

As she was wandering she had encountered a more-hyper-than-usual Ikki, who was struggling with the straps on her shoes which Pemma gladly fixed, and a flustered Bolin, who couldn't tie a tie to save his life. She had been walking for about an hour, but she still couldn't locate the person she was looking for.

Meanwhile, in Tenzin's study. Our young groom was getting ready. Correction. He was ready and was now in deep conversation. To any outsider, I would seem he was talking to himself. But if you listened closely you would know that wasn't the case. His quiet voice was shaky as he talked to someone very special.

"I'm getting married today. To the most amazing girl in the world. She's smart, fun, pretty. I love her so much. I wish you were here to meet her. Maybe someday you will. Well. I should be getting out there. Tell mom and dad I said hi. Promise you'll be watching? I love you. Talk to you later big brother."

Skoochy wiped the tears from his eyes and straitened his tie. It was time.

Pemma knocked on the door to Jinora's room.

"Come in." Came Jinora's shaky voice.

Pemma walked in to see Jinora sitting on her bed, staring at her wedding gown, which was draped over the chair in front of her. Her hair was a mess and there were tear tracks on her face.

"What on earth. Jinora the wedding is in 20 minutes! Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a wreck. A teary, shaky, nervous wreck." Jinora said, holding out her visibly shaking hands.

"Now listen Jinora. Everyone you love is here to celebrate with you. Especially that boy up at the altar waiting for his beautiful bride. Now get out of those pajamas and into that dress and sit down so I can fix your hair."

Jinora complied, slipping out of her pajamas and into the beautiful white dress. Pemma had made it. It was sleeveless and flowed around her ankles like a river of white silk. The bodice was studded with tiny gems, Dark orange at the bottom, but becoming paler and more yellow towards the top. White water tribe bands adorned her upper arms (a gift from Korra). And white slipper style shoes adorned her feet (courtesy of Ikki who insisted they were the _height_ of fashion at the time).

When she was dressed, Jinora sat down beside Pemma, who began brushing Jinora's hair. She had let it grow, and it now flowed in loose curls to the middle of her back. Pemma, with a practiced twist, pinned Jinora's hair up into a beautiful bun, but left a few curls down to frame her face. She then placed a small silver tiara on Jinora's head. After drying her tears, and allowing her mother to apply some makeup, Jinora was ready to go.

Everyone was gathered in the large air temple for the ceremony. Except for Tenzin and Jinora who were waiting to make their entrance as bride and father. Tenzin looked lovingly at his daughter. Most would see a grown woman, getting ready to be married. But he still saw his little Jinora, sweet and innocent.

Then gentle music began to play and Tenzin knew it was time. He held his arm out to Jinora and she took it, smiling sweetly. Then the large double doors opened. Jinora could see her three bridesmaids, Korra, Asami, and maid of honor Ikki. All dressed in pale yellow dresses with orange flowers tucked in their hair.

Mako, Meelo, And best man Bolin were Standing off to the left. Dressed in black tuxedos with pale green shirts and handkerchiefs tucked in their breast pockets. Even 15 year old Meelo looked handsome with his dark hair combed back and no drool in sight.

Standing next to Bolin was the man she was going to be marrying in a few minutes. He was dressed in an all-white tux. Jinora could see the small pink writing on the handkerchief in his breast pocket, and she knew it was her name. She reached up and touched the pendant hanging from her neck.

Skoochy looked up when the double doors to the temple opened. The first thing he saw was little Jahani, dressed in a frilly dress, skipping and throwing flower petals. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Jinora. She looked as radiant as the sun and she seemed to almost float down the aisle. Which, being an airbender, she might have. Finally Tenzin and Jinora stopped in front of the altar.

The priest opened his book and adjusted his glasses.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?"

"I do." Said Tenzin, as he placed Jinora's hands in Skoochy's outstretched ones.

"I love you daddy." Said Jinora, smiling one last time at her father before she turned to face Skoochy.

"Skoochy, was it? The priest asked, peering at Skoochy over his glasses.

"Yes sir." Said Skoochy.

"Very well. Skoochy of Republic City, do you take Jinora, daughter of Tenzin, of air temple island to be your lawfully, and spiritually wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, pain and rejoicing, until death do you part?

Skoochy gazed into Jinora's eyes and nodded his head.

"I do."

"And do you Jinora, daughter of Tenzin, take Skoochy, of Republic City, to be your lawfully, and spiritually wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in joy and sorrow, pain and rejoicing, until death do you part?

A slight blush rose in Jinora's cheeks

"I do."

"Please bring forth the rings."

Lahno toddled forward, a ring clutched in each fist. After handing them over to Jinora and Skoochy he ran over and hid shyly behind his mother.

"Skoochy, please place your ring on Jinora's left ring finger and state your vows."

Skoochy took Jinora's left hand gently in his and placed the ring on her finger.

"Jinora, I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a prayer. This day is like a dream come true. The spirits themselves have answered that prayer. I thank the spirits for the honor of going through time with you. Thank you for being what you are to me. Our future is as bright as the promise of the sunrise. I would lay down my life for you, Jinora; you are my friend and my love. Today I give all of myself to honor and protect you for the rest of my life."

Jinora felt a teardrop form in her eye as she took Skoochy's left hand in hers, and she placed her ring on his finger.

"Skoochy, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that the spirits has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the companion the spirits designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your leadership as I would my own father. Therefore, Skoochy, I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife, for the rest of my life."

Again Skoochy and Jinora joined hands. Skoochy gave Jinora a smile that Jinora lovingly returned.

"Now by the power vested in me, by the Spirits and Republic City, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!" The preacher stepped back as Skoochy embraced Jinora's lips in a loving and tender kiss.

The wedding reception was fabulous, all of the congratulations, and laughing, and dancing, and general celebrating. Tenzin had tried not to cry during the father daughter dance and had failed. Pemma had smiled widely when Skoochy asked her to dance. Asami had caught the bouquet and little Rohan the garter band. Ikki had of course made them dance, and it was hilarious to watch the 9 year old and the 26 year old dancing to a fast paced water tribe tune. The food, friends, and family made the atmosphere warm and comfortable.

All in all, Jinora decided her life had never been better.


	6. Changes

Jinora stared in shock at Korra.

"You're positive." Said Jinora.

"Absolutely." Said Korra. "The waterbending never lies."

Jinora walked dazedly out of the room where Skoochy was waiting. She had gone to Korra to have her check out some cramps and nausea she'd been having. Which were now explained.

"So, what's the verdict? Flu? Indigestion?" Asked Skoochy.

"3 weeks." Said Jinora, staring at a spot on the floor in front of her.

"Pardon?" Said Skoochy, a bit confused by her response.

"I'm 3 weeks along." Said Jinora, looking up, a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, you mean you're-" Said Skoochy as realization hit him.

Jinora nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. It looked flat and smooth now, but soon there would be a sizeable bump where her hand now sat. She couldn't help but be in awe. For 9 months, this little life inside of her was her responsibility and hers alone.

"I'm going to be a dad." Said Skoochy. A silly grin starting to spread across his face. Suddenly he picked Jinora up bridal style and spun her around, kissing her tenderly. Jinora smiled as the full realization of what was happening set in.

That night at dinner, Jinora and Skoochy stood up. A knowing smile spread across Korra's face.

"If I could have a moment of your attention. There's something Jinora and I would like to say." Said Skoochy, smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Said Jinora.

For a spit second there was silence. Then sound erupted from everywhere at once.

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"What are you naming it?"

"Do you think it will be a bender?"

"For their sakes I hope not."

Jinora put her hand up to quiet everyone.

"I'm only 3 weeks along so it's too soon to tell the gender. But I promise we will let you know."

9 months later.

Jinora was sitting in her rocking chair, sewing the last bit of a tiny pair of white socks, when she felt a pang in her abdomen. Thinking it was just the baby kicking, she leaned back and continued sewing. Suddenly, excruciating pain ripped throughout her entire abdomen and she felt wetness on her legs.

"Korra! Mom! Anyone!" She yelled.

Korra was the first one in the room, she was followed shortly by Asami, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, Ikki, and Skoochy.

"Korra my water broke." Said Jinora, trying to remain calm throughout the pain and raging hormones.

"Okay sweetie." Said Korra, her voice gentle. "Just take deep breaths. Can you make it to the bed?"

Jinora nodded as the pain subsided. She climbed into the bed only to have the pain come flooding back with a new intensity.

"Okay." Korra said, switching back to Korra mode. "Asami, towels. Ikki, water, one bowl of hot, one of cold. Skoochy, get me a robe from Jinora's closet. Bolin! Mako! Tenzin! Out! Pemma, Over here please. Ikki where is that _Water!_" Skoochy came back with the robe.

"Thank you, now get out." Said Korra, pointing to the door.

"But I'm her-"

"Trust me dude." Said Bolin. "You do _not_ want to see this."

Skoochy followed the other men out to the small hallway outside of Korra's room.

"So, what do you think is going on in th-"

Bolin was cut off by a scream from inside the bedroom.

"Skoochy! If I get my hands on you I swear by the _spirits_ I will Argggggghhhhh! Jinora's voice was strong, and angrier than Skoochy had ever heard.

Korra, after having Jinora undress and put the robe on, had had her lay down on the bed. Ikki was mopping Jinora's forehead with cool water, while Korra was holding the warm water over Jinora's stomach with waterbending to help with the pain, and so she could sense if anything went wrong. Pemma was telling Jinora to push, while getting ready to receive the baby so it wouldn't fall, and Asami was holding Jinora's hand and telling Jinora to take deep breaths and to squeeze as hard as she needed to. Suddenly Korra paled.

"Something's wrong." She said, putting more glow into the water over Jinora's stomach. "The baby's coming out backwards. Pemma, I need you to flip the baby.

After several attempts Pemma succeeded in flipping the baby. But then things got worse.

"I've got a lot of blood here." Said Pemma, "Ikki, I need a towel."

"This isn't good." Said Pemma.

"And neither is this." Said Asami, pointing at Jinora's pale, unconscious, face.

"Korra. We need to do something _now." _said Pemma, her voice laced with worry.

"Asami, come down here and help me." Said Pemma.

Asami held the towel in place as Pemma prepared to receive the baby's head.

The baby came out looking healthy, and after a firm swat on the butt from Pemma it began to wail.

"Ikki, Asami, Go give the baby to Skoochy. We need to stop the bleeding."

Skoochy looked up as the door opened. Asami and Ikki walked out. He smiled when he saw the little bundle in Ikki's arms, but he paled at the blood on Asami's hands.

"What's going on in there." Asked Mako, his face filled with worry.

"All we can do is pray." Said Asami, hanging her head.

Tenzin stood up and quickly exited the corridor. Bolin placed a hand on Mako's shoulder and Mako hung his head. Skoochy just stared at a spot on the wall. Every part of his brain was yelling for him to wake up. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. And then, he passed out cold.

When he awoke he was sitting in a rocking chair. He was in Korra's room. Why was he in Korra's room. He looked at the bed along the wall and saw Jinora's figure, pale and small. The night's events came flooding back and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw that Jinora's chest was slowly rising and falling with her steady breathing.

"It's about time you woke up."

Skoochy turned and saw Korra sitting in a chair to the right of him, she was holding a baby. _His_ baby.

"She has your eyes." Said Korra as she walked over to where Skoochy sat and placed his daughter in his arms. Deep green eyes stared into his.

"What so _I_ can't hold my daughter?" A voice said from the other side of the room.

Skoochy looked up and his face broke into a smile when he saw Jinora looking at him from the bed.

"Depends." Said Skoochy. "Did you mean it when you said you would kill me?"

"Depends." Replied Jinora. "Can I hold my daughter If I say no?"

"Yes"

"Then no it is."

Skoochy gently placed the baby girl in Jinora's arms, the baby cuddled up to Jinora's chest.

"Have you two picked out a name?" Asked Korra.

"Ren-sheng." Said Jinora. "It means life."

"It's a beautiful name." Said Korra. "Now I think we should give Korra some time to nurse the baby."

They walked out of the room, Skoochy blowing Jinora a kiss, which she returned.

"So?" Bolin said, displaying surprisingly Ikki-like behavior.

"Her name's Ren-sheng." Said Skoochy.

"I like it!" Said Tenzin. "Can I see her?"

"Not right now." Korra said. "She's nursing, but you all will get a chance to meet her later. Now shoo! There's work to do!"

There was a big baby shower that night. People from all over showed up to see the baby and shower the new parent's with gifts and praise. It was a wonderful celebration of new life.

And it was indeed a day to celebrate life.


	7. Note!

Hey Everyone! Just Wanted To Say Thank You For All Of Your Kind Reviews! Another Thing, I Have Some Good And Some Bad News.  
Bad News, Sadly, This Story Has Come To A Close. D:  
Good News, I Am In The Process Of Creating... Dun Dun Dun... A Sequal! Yes, The Saga Continues With The Story Of Jinora And Skoochys Youngest Daughter, Shaia! I Hope It Is As Popular And The Reviews Are As Kind As They Were For This Story :D Peace!  
Hals 3 


End file.
